Amigos¿Para siempre?
by Miriam11s
Summary: Jasper,Edward, Alice, Bella, Emmet, Kate, Rosalie y felix eran mejores amigos. Por una pelea se separaron... Pero el destino los juntó de nuevo ¿Se reconciliarán?  Engaños, Peleas, diversión  y mucho amor. ExB, JxA, EmxR, KxF
1. Recuerdos y separación

_AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE_

___Alice, Jasper, Edward, Kate, Bella, Félix, Emmett y Rosalie eran mejores amigos. Por una pelea se separaron. Luego llegó el instituto y cada uno se unió a un grupo diferente, y comenzaron a odiarse. Pero el destino los unirá de nuevo ¿Se reconciliarán? ¿Naceran nuevos amores?. Peleas, Engaños,Amores ..._

_Este es mi primer fic asi que compasión..._

_**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos y separación **_

* * *

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Kate, Bella, Félix, Emmett y Rosalie estaban paseándose por el parque del colegio. El año que viene comenzaban el instituto y ya no no podrían volver a aquel lugar que les había acompañado en los buenos y malos momentos. Todos estaban muy emocionados y a la vez un poco tristes por dejar todo atrás. Se lo estaban pasando como nunca hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Kate se había parado enfrente de unos columpios y había derramado un pequeña lágrima.

_ — Katie ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Bella , preocupada._

_— ¿No os acordáis de este sitio? — dijo Kate con nostalgia._

_ — Claro, cómo olvidarlo. El lugar dónde nos conocimos —dijo Jasper._

_ — Bella se tropezó jugando con el columpio y todos fuimos a ayudarla. La quisimos llevar al hospital pero nos perdimos en el parque — completó Rosalie._

_ — Ya te dije que no era buena idea, Alice — le reprochó Félix._

_— Fue culpa de Emmett.__ Si no se hubiera ido a buscar comida porque según él iba a morir de hambre, no nos hubiéramos perdido y mi plan habría funcionado — repuso Alice, lanzándole una mirada asesina.  
_

_— Claro, todos estamos seguros que unos niños de 5 años se habrían dirigido a un hospital que estaba a más de 5 manzanas sin que les ocurriera nada —replicó Félix, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
_

_—Pues era mejor que tu idea de buscar a alguien que nos ayudara. ¡Qué estupidez! La situación era crítica, Bella corría la posibilidad de morir desangrada._

_ — Bueno ya basta. Vosotros dos si que sabéis arruinar los buenos momentos—dijo Rosalie._

_ — ¿Me prometéis que siempre estaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos pasa lo que pase? — dijo Kate, inesperadamente ._

_— Lo prometemos — respondieron todos al unísono. _

_— ¡Abrazo colectivo! — gritó Edward._

_Y se abrazaron los unos a los otros con todo el cariño que se tenían. Ese día fue inolvidable para todos. Bueno o no tanto…_

* * *

5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE…

Bella Pov.

Estaba yendo a clase de literatura con Paul y Claire cuando escuché unos gritos que provenían del aula de música. Mi conciencia me decía que debía seguir mi camino hacia el aula de ciencias pero el bichito de la curiosidad me picó y me acerqué a ver de qué se trataba:

— ¿Que le has hecho a mi discurso , estúpida? —gritó Félix.

— ¿Yo? No he tocado nada— respondió Alice con una sonrisa angelical.

— Eso no te lo crees ni TU enana.

— ¿Que me has llamado Larguirucho- amargado-lunático- egocéntrico-que no-hace-otra-cosa-que-fastidiar-a-los-demás?— gritó Alice, plantándole cara desde su metro cincuenta de estatura.

— Lo que has oído duende-enana-maniática-saboteadora-de-discursos.

— Vamos Alice no merece la pena discutir con este imbécil— dijo una de sus "nuevas amigas".

— Lo mismo digo , no discutas con esta estúpida — dijo el amigo de mi ex –mejor amigo.

Al oír las voces de sus amigos los dos se giraron y vieron que estaba observando la escena. ¡Ouch! Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaba enterrada bajo tierra . Después de escuchar la advertencia de sus amigos y de enterrarme con la mirada, se separaron a regañadientes y tras dirigirse sendas miradas de desprecio, emprendieron sus respectivos caminos hacia la siguiente clase.

Estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta que alguien venía en mi dirección y "sin querer", me empujó. No hace falta decir que me caí al suelo de culo y que unas risas estúpidas se propagaron por todo el pasillo. Volteé para ver de quién se trataba y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Rosalie Hale, la líder de las "perras" del instituto y mi ex -mejor amiga.

— Así que aparte de tonta, torpe y despistada te has vuelto cotilla Isafea —dijo Rosalie sonriendo, lo que volvió a provocar las risas de las zorras (Perdón) que le acompañaban.

— Por lo menos yo no soy la reina de las perras, Rosalie —dije mientras me levantaba y recogía mis libros.

— Tú eres la reina de los idiotas, Isafea —replicó, mientras se alejaba con las rubias oxigenadas que tenía como amigas.

Esto no siempre fue así. Rosalie y yo solíamos ser mejores amigas junto con Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Kate y Félix pero por una estúpida pelea nos separamos. Desde entonces no nos hablamos. Al empezar el instituto cada uno se unió a un grupo distinto y nuestras diferencias se agudizaron. Yo me uní al de literatura, Alice al de moda, Rosalie se unió a las "zorristas", Edward se convirtió en el Play Boy del instituto al ser elegido como capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Emmett se unió al grupo de canto (aun no sé cómo lo dejaron entrar), Jasper al de música, Kate se convirtió en la directora del periódico escolar y en la líder del grupo de nuevas tecnologías y Félix optó por el de debates. Desde entonces nuestros enfrentamientos son más que frecuentes.

Ilusa de mi pensé que los problemas y enfrentamientos del día se habían acabado. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a clase de literatura y me encontré a Edward besando a una de sus muchas conquistas en la puerta, supe que no habían hecho más que empezar.

Carraspeé para que advirtieran mi llegada pero , siendo sinceras, yo no imponía mucho así que no me hicieron ni caso. Hace tiempo me hubiese dado la vuelta y hubiese intentado entrar de otra forma. Ahora ya estaba lo suficientemente mayorcita para aguantar espectáculos de este calibre así que los empujé para poder entrar. Edward me miró con desdén y yo me limité a soltar una risotada... ¿Qué se pensaba? No tenía todo el día para ver como se besaba con esa estúpida. Aún no sabía cómo me había podido llegar a gustar...

Después de tropezarme y recibir otra sarta de risas, entré a clase y el profesor me castigó con un trabajo por haber llegado diez minutos tarde... ¡Maldito Edward!

Sólo quedaba un asiento libre, así que me dirigí hacia él y cuando vi con quien me tocaba, maldije para mí misma.

¿A qué no adivináis quien era?

Kate... ¡Genial!¡Simplemente, genial! ¿Qué más me podía pasar?

Para cuando la clase terminó, yo ya me había mordido todas las uñas y se me habían roto dos boligrafos. Así que con riesgo a sonar muy tonta, corrí hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pude.

Iba hacia mi locker para dejar mis libros, cuando vi que Emmett venía cantando con su Mp3 puesto. Y os aseguro que NADIE es peor que Emmett cantando, de hecho, creo deberían decirle que lo dejara porque corría un serio riesgo de tener que pagar una multa por contaminación acústica.

— Deja de cantar, no quiero acabar sorda —dije en broma.

— Cállate, perra — contestó él con un gruñido. Yo intenté lanzarle una mirada asesina pero no pude.

Emmett era para mí como un hermano mayor y cuando me trataba mal, me hería mucho más que los demás. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre me defendía de los que se metían conmigo y ahora él era el que lo hacía. Irónico ¿no os parece?

Lo único que me faltaba hoy era discutir con Jasper…

Entonces como si me hubiera escuchado, Jasper pasó a mi lado y "accidentalmente" mis libros acabaron en el suelo.

Que puedo decir… Amigos para siempre

¡UNA MIERDA!

* * *

Y aquí acaba el 1ºCap de mi fic...

Espero que les guste , lo escrito lo mejor que he podido...

Si les gusta dejar reviews eeh bsss


	2. Guerra de comida

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyerexcepto Kate y Félix que los he creado yo, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Guerra de comidas y deberes**

Edward Pov

Dejé los libros en mi locker y aproveché para mirarme en el espejo "Oh Edward , cada día estas más guapo"— pensé. "Esa camisa resalta las esmeraldas que tienes por ojos".

¿Qué pasa? La genética ha sido más que generosa conmigo que con el resto de mortales. Yo no lo digo, lo dicen todas las chicas del instituto. ¡Hablando de chicas! Cogí la agenda para ver que chica me tocaba hoy:

**Tanya**

**Aspecto**: 8

**Citas:** 3 y en las tres vimos las estrellas…

**Notas:** No te deja en PAZ. Sobrenombres estúpidos; tesoro, Eddy, mi amor…

**Irina**

**Aspecto:** 7

**Citas:** Ninguna. Lo hemos hecho 6 veces, ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que su novio no le dé lo que necesita.

**Notas :** No hablar a su novio de ella…

**Lauren **

**Aspecto:** 5

**Citas:** 2. Nos hemos acostado 8 veces. 2 en mi coche, 3 en el cuarto de limpieza y 3 en el despacho de la directora.

**Notas:** Se cree que es tu novia ¡ARGG!..

Una voz chillona me desconcentró de mi lectura:

— Eddy,mi amor, vamos a almorzar— dijo Tanya. Por cierto, vestía un traje que no dejaba mucho la a la imaginación…

— Te he dicho que no me llames Eddy ni mi amor — repliqué secamente — Y te acompañaré si yo quiero Tanya.

— Lo siento Edward pero por favor ven conmigo a almorzar —dijo con carita de ternero degollado.

— De acuerdo —cedí, no muy seguro de si lo había hecho por pena o para que se calláse.

—Gracias Edward, te lo recompensaré— me susurró mientras me abrazaba.

Nada más entras en la cafetería, Tanya se abalanzó ( literalmente) sobre mi y me besó. Ya me estaba hartando de tanto tonteria. Intenté separarme de ella, pero estaba pegada a mi cuello como una garrapata. Tras varios intentos fallidos y alguna que otra patada, logré zafarme de ella , aunque en el instante de conseguirlo deseé no haberlo hecho. En medio de la sala, Lauren nos estaba mirando colérica. Esto pintaba muy mal…

— ¡Tú, zorra!, ¡Aparta tus zarpas de Edward! El es mío y para que te enteres... ¡Toma esto! —dijo, estampándole una tarta en la cara. Tanya se quedó a cuadros pero se recuperó pronto y cuando lo hizo, su rostro se contrajo de furia.

— Ni lo sueñes, estúpida. Él es mío— replicó Tanya, lanzándole un plato de espaguetis.

Sin lugar a dudas una de las virtudes de Tanya no era la puntería porque el plato esquivó a Lauren y desafortunadamente acabó golpeando a Bella. Ésta se giró y observó la escena con una expresión impávida que con los segundo se acabó transformando en rabia.

— ¡Tú! Me tienes harta ¡Es toda tu culpa! Controla a tus novias ¡ARGGG! — dijo enfurecida, mientras cogía una bebida y me la tiraba encima.

—¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!— gritó alguien.

Al instante empezaron a volar trozos de pizza, hamburguesas, helados y tartas por toda la cafetería. Yo me protegía con la bandeja de comida mientras lanzaba pastelitos por dónde podía. Vi como Emmett le lanzaba un pastel a Rosalie y ésta empezaba a maldecir. Después se quitaba los tacones y empezaba a correr destrás de él con una artilleria de pasteles. En fin, las viejas costumbres nunca cambian…

De repente alguien me estampó un plato de espaguetis ( qué por cierto sabían fatal) en toda la cara:

— Te la debía, Eddy — dijo Bella y después huyó por el comedor. La verdad es que nunca me había gustado que me llamaran Eddy pero viniendo de ella no sonaba tan mal.

— Ya verás cuando te pille Swan — respondí, mientras cogía unos pastelitos y la perseguía.

— Nunca Cullen — replicó, girandose mientras corría.

— Bella cuid.. — dije, pero fue demasiado tarde. Se había tropezado con Alice, Jasper, Félix y Katie que estaban en plena batalla campal de empanadas y limonada.

No sé cómo se las ingenio Bella pero todos acabaron en el suelo: los unos encima de los otros. Yo iba ir a ayudar pero alguien se chocó contra mí y terminamos todos en el suelo llenos de comida. En ese instante la directora irrumpió en la sala. Todos lo que estaban lanzando comida pararon de inmediato y se sentaron en sus asientos. Claro, todos menos nosotros que estábamos tirados en el suelo intentando levantarnos. Entonces la directora nos miró enojada y ordenó:

— Cullen, Swan, Hale, Whitlock, McCarthy, Andrews, Kair, y Brandon os quiero en mi despacho ¡AHORA! Y los demás ya pueden ir a sus clases si no quieren acabar como sus compañeros

Rosalie POV

Estaba corriendo tras Emmett que no paraba de reír como un loco. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué iba a manchar mi camiseta favorita y no me vengaría? Seguíamos corriendo cuando de repente Emmett chocó contra alguien y se cayeron. No sé muy bien que pasó después , lo único que puedo decir es que acabé en el suelo con ellos...

— Cullen, Swan, Hale, Whitlock, McCarthy, Andrews, Kair, y Winston os quiero en mi despacho ¡AHORA!. Y los demás ya pueden ir a sus clases si no quieren acabar como sus compañeros.

Nos levantamos e intentamos quitar toda la comida de nuestro pelo y ropa pero no sirvió de nada. Todos seguíamos pringados hasta las cejas.

— Esto es por tu culpa Cullen —dije, malhumorada— Si supieras controlar a esas zorr...chicas no habríamos acabado así. Eres un Playboy de pacotilla ¿Sabes?

— No lo que verdaderamente es, es un desalmado. ¿Sabes cuantas tiendas tuve que recorrer para encontrar esta blusa? ¡Era un modelo exclusivo! Solo hicieron cinco…—añadió Alice, medio llorando.

— A ver... ¿Qué me estáis contando? Alice creo que superarás lo de tu blusa y Rosalie nadie te obligo a correr detrás de Emmett como una desquiciada , así que chitón...

— Ves Rosalie, hasta Edward lo dice. Te mueres por mis huesos…así que admítelo — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a darme un beso. Mi respuesta fue una torta en toda la cara.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces?—se tocó la mejilla en la que le había dado la torta. Para que se entere que con Rosalie Hale no se juega…

— Lo que ves : espantar a osos idiotas—respondí, mientras me acomodaba el cabello.

— Me gustan con carácter ¿Sabes? —replicó Emmet, sonriéndome. Yo me limite a bufar. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— Bueno, vosotros podéis seguir discutiendo pero yo me voy al despacho de la directora porque no tengo el menor interés en acabar con doble castigo por vosotros— dijo Kate mientras se alejaba.

— Yo también— se unió Bella, corriendo por el comedor en su dirección.

Así le seguimos todos uno a uno. Caminamos hasta llegar al despacho de la directora y una vez adentro nos separamos los unos de los otros todo lo que pudimos. La señora Williams nos esperaba con el semblante frio y eso no era nada bueno ya que siempre se había mostrado como una mujer sonriente y alegre. Por lo visto era de aquellas que iban directas al grano :

— Señores esto no me lo esperaba de ustedes. Sabía perfectamente que su relación no era la mejor, pero confiaba en su juicio. Sobre todo en el suyo Kate. Me ha decepcionado especialmente, tenía una gran confianza puesta en usted…

— Lo siento Señora yo…—dijo Kate, apenada. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial… ¿Iba a empezar a llorar?

—No, déjeme continuar. Lo normal en estos casos sería una suspensión de una semana e incluso una expulsión permanente del instituto…

¡Nooooooooo! La que me van a armar mis padres. Me van a matar y todo por culpa de Edwardo. Me las pagará cómo que me llamo Rosalie Lilian Hale. Miré a mi alrededor y pude comprobar que todos tenían la misma cara de idiotas que yo.

—¡No! Haremos lo que sea —dijo Alice, poniendo la "carita". Estaba claro que si eso no funcionaba, nada funcionaría.

— Por favor déjenme continuar— pidió la directora— Como os decía, la expulsión sería lo más normal. Pero son alumnos con muy buenas calificaciones y casualmente cada uno pertenece a un club diferente. Así que he pensado que cómo tienen tanto tiempo libre que pueden malgastarlo en simples juegos de niños, no les importará encargarse del clip del instituto. No debo decir que es obligatorio, y que solo participarán ustedes dado que nadie del colegio se ha presentado voluntario— claro y no me extrañaba. Era lo peor. No tenías presupuesto para nada, al contrario que en los demás colegios, y cuando ibas a presentar el video te morías de la vergüenza.

— ¿QUÉEE? ¿CON ELLOS? Por supuesto que NO — dijimos todos a la vez.

— Me parece que no entienden la gravedad del asunto. O se encargan del clip o se marchan de esta institución, ustedes eligen — se instauró un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

—De acuerdo, por mi está bien. Haré el videoclip con ellos — dijo Kate. Todos la miramos como si tuviera tres cabezas — ¿Qué miráis? Yo prefiero hacer el maldito clip que estar expulsada.

— Yo también lo haré —dijo Bella, situándose al lado de Kate.

— Nosotros también— dijeron Alice , Edward , Félix ,Jasper y Emmett yendo hacia Kate.

—Si no hay más remedio —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— Muy bien, sabía que elegirían lo correcto. Este año el tema del primer videoclip es la amistad— ¿WHAT? Estaba empezando a pensar que esta mujer se quería reír de nosotros — Y el segundo videoclip tiene cómo tema el amor. Ya saben que deben componer las canciones y tocar ustedes mismos los temas, así como cantarlos. Como también sabrán el presupuesto es muy limitado pero aquí esta —dijo tendiéndole un sobre a Kate — Confío en que lo harán lo mejor que puedan. Se ausentarán en las horas de arte y música. Podrán consultar cualquier duda con los profesores de sus respectivas clases. Para la realización del video si lo desean, tendrán la ayuda del profesor de tecnología pero teniendo a Kate con ustedes dudo que lo necesiten —todos la miramos con interés y ésta se limitó a sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo. Sin quererlo se despertó en mi un recuerdo que no olvidaría jamás: Katie y yo, compartiendo confidencias y apoyándanos la una a la otra, mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente—Buena suerte.

Luego, salimos del despacho y nos fuimos a clase. Esto iba a ser un auténtico INFIERNO.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Cómo véis lo he corregido.

Mil gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en mi fic.

Salu2


	3. Tregua

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sonó la alarma. Me giré y tras soltar un bostezo miré la pantalla del despertador: marcaba las seis de la mañana. Después de dar alguna vuelta por la cama, me obligué a levantarme y lo apagué. Mis oidos agradecieron que el ruido infernal que salía de él cesase.

"_Genial" "Hoy empieza mi tortura" _—_pensé._

Hoy era el primer día en el que nos reuníamos para hablar del videoclip y debíamos ir antes a la escuela. Me preparé y tomé un poco de café para despejarme. No estaba acostumbrada a madrugar tanto.

Cuando llegué al instituto , el aparcamiento estaba medio vacío. Ni siquiera los profesores habían llegado todavía, cosa que no me extrañaba nada. A estas horas, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Claro, todos menos nosotros. Aparqué mi camioneta enfrente de la puerta principal repentinamente malhumorada ante este último pensamiento.

Entré al instituto con la llave que nos había cedido el conserje y atravesé los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde tendría lugar la reunión. El trayecto se me hizo un poco extraño por lo desiertos que estaban los pasillos.

He de reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Se me hacía raro volver a tener que pasar tiempo con el resto. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que...bueno en realidad si, pero solo para pelearnos. Tampoco quería ver la reacción de mis amigos al descubrir que estaba haciendo un trabajo con ellos. El instituto estaba dividido en diversos grupos y la última vez que dos chicos de distintos grupos se hicieron amigos les hicieron la ley de hielo por una semana. No creía que tuviese las suficientes fuerzas para poder superarlo.

_"Bella , tú puedes" — me dije._

Con ese pensamiento giré el manillar de la puerta y me encontré con Katie, Jasper y Rosalie . Los tres estaban sentados lo mas lejos posible de los otros, alrededor de una mesa redonda . Sonrojada, murmuré un escueto "Hola" y me senté al lado de Kate : la apuesta más segura si no quería sufrir nungún comentario poco agradable.

Yo no tenía la mínima intención de hablar y al parecer ellos tampoco asi que nos sumimos en un largo silencio mientras esperábamos al resto del grupo. Y cómo no podía ser de otra forma, metí la pata. La situación me parecía tan ridicula que no pude evitar el empezar a reírme como una loca.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la mirada enojada de Rosalie, Jasper y Katie. Me disponía a recibir un ataque a dos bandas( Katie nunca atacaba a nadie) pero gracias a dios el resto hicieron su aparición.

—¡Por fin aparecéis! ¿Es que nos veis caras de tontos o qué? Llevamos veinte minutos esperando —dijo Rosalie señalando el reloj que coronaba la sala.

—Llegamos a la hora, nosotros no tenemos a la culpa de que no tengáis nada que hacer con vuestras vidas — replicó Edward.

—¿Este chico cada vez es más tonto o es cosa mía?— murmuró Jasper.

—Para nada, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él—dijo Félix.

—¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión! Siempre estas metiendo cizaña —dijo Alice.

—Tampoco te la han pedido a ti enana y estás opinando ¿no?

—¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?—gritó Alice.

_Oh, oh, se avecina una gorda_—_ pensé._

Y no me equivocaba.

En unos minutos la reunión se convirtió en una auténtica guerra. Todo el mundo se gritaba entre si ,excepto Katie que estaba sentada intentando calmar las aguas. Pero nadie entendía nada y todos malinterpretaban todo y empezaban a gritar aun más alto.

_Será mejor que la ayude _—_ pensé. _

Cuando fui a hablar con Kate para intentar encontrar una forma de detener el griterío, accidentalmente le tiré unos de los tazones de café que había encima de la mesa. Ella se sobresaltó y me miró. Pero no era una mirada de esas que dicen; _Me tienes harta _o_ Ésta te la guardo_.Lo hizo cómo solía hacer cuando eramos amigas y por un instante sentí que todo volvía a ser cómo antes y vi como Kate también lo sentía y se emocionaba. Pero volvimos a la realidad y nos giramos para intentar separar al resto.

No hace falta decir que sin ningún éxito.

—¡BAAAASTAAAAAA!—gritó Kate, desesperada . Todo el mundo se calló en el acto y la miraron sorprendidos. Era muy raro hacer que Katie se pusiera así.

—¡Os estáis comportando cómo críos! A mi tampoco me resulta fácil hacer esto, pero creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros para separar nuestros problemas personales del proyecto que tenemos que llevar a cabo. Y si no os veis capaces de comportaros como es debido, avisadme porque yo no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en estúpidas peleas ¿De acuerdo?—dijo mientras salía dignamente del aula y daba un portazo.

—Nunca la había visto así —comentó Emmett.

—Es muy raro...—dijo Jasper.

—No importa si es raro o no, lo importante es que ella tiene razón—dijo Rosalie de forma razoble—Yo quiero terminar el trabajo y cuánto menos tiempo perdamos es mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero para no discutir lo justo sería establecer una tregua temporal— propuso Jasper —Nada de insultos, nada de peleas, nada de gritos...

—Sinceramente...¿Crees que eso es posible?—preguntó Félix.

—Si antes nos soportábamos ¿Por qué no lo íbamos a hacer ahora? —respondió Alice.

—Las personas cambian— replicó Félix.

—No perdemos nada por intentarlo— dijo Emmett.

—Por mi bien —dije—¿Estáis de acuerdo con lo de la tregua?

—Si—contestaron todos al unisono, unos más convencidos que otros.

—Pues desde ahora estamos oficialmente en tregua— concluí.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.


	4. Acercamiento y desastres

Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Katie POV

—¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó Sindy. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y ella siguió con su parloteo.

Llevábamos años siendo amigas . Habíamos pasado la una al lado de la otra casi todo el instituto. Debería poder contarle todo lo que me había pasado esta mañana y lo mal que me sentía. Pero...¿Por qué no podía confiar en Sindy?

_Nunca será como ella — __dijo una estúpida vocecilla en mi interior._

En ese momento me odié a mi misma por no poder contarle lo que me ocurría. Sin embargo no podía alejar la sensación de que mi amistad con Sindy era algo superficial e interesada.

No se parecía para nada a la amistad que había tenido con Rosalie. Al principio no nos habíamos llevado muy bien. No me malintepreteís, Rosalie era una persona maravillosa pero podía resultar un poco prejuiciosa y yo precisamente no era el tipo de chica perfecta.

Soy una chica tímida y de pocas palabras. Siempre he sido una persona responsable y por eso tengo buenas calificaciones pero tampoco soy la mejor. No resulto para nada divertida ni interesante . Y de mi aspecto físico ni hablemos. Siempre he sido alta y regordeta , aunque últimamente estoy adelgazando. Tengo un pelo negro ondulado e indomable que contrasta con mi piel pálida e imperfecta. Unos ojos azules tirando a verdosos nada penetrantes y muy sosos comparados con los de otras personas. En conclusión, no era el tipo de amiga que buscaba Rosalie Hale "la chica megapopular y escandalosamente guapa".

Recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeñas me trataba cómo si no existiese. Sin explicación alguna, de un día para otro nos hicimos inseparables. No puedo recordar cómo llegamos de un extremo a otro pero lo importante es que lo hicimos. Luego todo fue rodado;conocimos al resto del grupo y pasamos la primaria juntos hasta la pelea. Toda la felicidad que había sentido durante todos estos años se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que nos separamos.

Había estado tan enfrascada en mi drama personal que no me había dado cuenta que Sindy había dejado de hablar y me miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunté. Se había quedado quita y no me respondió nada.

—No estoy para bromas — dije. Ni se inmutó—Me estoy empezando a asustar — murmuré para mi misma mientras la zarandeaba.

—¿Podemos hablar?— dijo una voz a mis espalda.

Me giré y entonces comprendí que Sindy no me había estado mirando a mi ,sino a otra persona que se había ido aproximando hacia nosotras.

Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Pestañee varias veces para comprobar que era ella. No podía ser.

Quizás tuviera un hermana gemela. Si,eso era lo más probable.

¿Cómo iba a venir a hablar conmigo en mitad del pasillo bajo la mirada de todo el mundo?. Eso supondría nuestro suicidio social. Siendo sinceras, más bien el suyo que el mio.

Cada vez tomaba más forma la idea de que tuviera una hermana gemela.

Consideré la idea unos segundos y , tras meditarlo, me reprendí mentalmente por comportarme como una estúpida. Pero la mejor parte fue cuando le solté la respuesta más brillante que podía soltar una persona (nótese el sarcasmo):

—Claro.

Nos alejamos del pasillo buscando una zona menos abarrotada de gente para poder conversar. Notaba como todo el mundo nos estaba mirando como si viniéramos de otro planeta. Eso hizo que me pusiera roja como un tomate. En cambio Rosalie se limitó a alzar la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada desafiante a cualquiera que nos observaba. Encontramos un pequeña sala y nos metimos dentro.

—¿Que querías? —pregunté intentando parecer normal.

—Hablar de la reunión de esta mañana— contestó.

Inmediatamente palidecí. La reunión había sido un absoluto horror. No paraban de gritar y pelear , yo no lo podía aguantar... Los intenté calmar cómo pude pero luego Bella me tiró el café y recordé...

Y al final acabé gritando y dando un portazo. Me sentí aliviada durante unos minutos pero luego para lo único que me sirvió fue para hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me encontraba

—Lo siento— dije bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Tenías toda la razón—replicó Rosalie.

— No me comporté bien— respondí. Ella se limitó a alzar la ceja.

—¿Y nosotros si? Veo que sigues igual que siempre, echándote la culpa por todo — me reprochó, mirándome preocupada — ¿Te encuentras bien?

La miré a los ojos y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Quería decirle que no; que mi vida iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos; que me odiaba a mi misma; que... No tuve valor. Las palabras se atrancaron en mi boca y ante mi silencio, Rosalie se decidió a volver a hablar, aunque su voz sonó un poco resentida:

— Supongo que no es de mi incumbencia como te encuentres. En realidad, yo venía a comunicarte que habíamos pactado una tregua temporal.

—¿De verdad? — pregunté atónita. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser real.

—Si ¿Que te parece si olvidamos la reunión de esta mañana?—respondió tendiéndome la mano.

—¿Qué reunión?— respondí mientras se la estrechaba. Ella me dedicó una medio sonrisa y luego salió del aula.

Bella PoV

Estaba en clase de Arte mandándole mensajitos a Claire, cuando el profesor Tanner me llamó la atención.

—Bella ¿No deberías estar en la reunión?—me preguntó.

Miré el reloj: la reunión había empezado hacía cinco minutos. Me quedé pasmada durante un instante al darme cuenta de que se me había olvidado por completo y luego no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Mmm...Creo que sí. —dije mientras cogía mis cosas y salía precipitadamente del aula.

Atravesé los pasillos que llevaban a la sala de reuniones lo más rápido posible, casi corriendo. Lo que resultaba una actividad de alto riesgo para alguien tan patoso como yo.

No quería fastidiarlo todo por llegar tarde después de lo que había costado calmar las aguas. Estaba girando una de las esquinas cuando me di de bruces contra algo.

Preparada para el impacto contra el suelo, cerré los ojos. Pero ese impacto nunca llegó, en cambio, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward. Me miraba con burla, pero en el fondo atisbé un destello de algo... ¿Preocupación?. Su cálido aliento me golpeaba la cara: olía a canela, flores silvestres y menta. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pero luego su mirada se centró en mis labios y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa:era tan tentador...

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, mi nariz estaba tocando su mejilla . Faltaba un milímetro para que nuestros labios se rozaran. Deseaba irracionalmente probar su labios, me resultaba tan difícil resistirme.

—Siento interrumpir— carraspeó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Automáticamente Edward y yo nos separamos y miramos uno para cada lado. Cuando el cerebro me empezó a funcionar ( Confiaba en que todo esto hubiera sido un colapso nervioso), miles de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza:¿Qué había hecho?¿Cómo podía haber estado a punto de besar al estúpido de Edward?. Pero eso no era lo peor ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesta con Alice por habernos interrumpido ? Debería de estarle agradecida por evitar que hiciera una locura. Sin embargo me sentía totalmente frustrada y ese pensamiento provocó que otra oleada de calor traicionero subiera a mis mejillas.

—No es lo que parece — dije, acomodándome el cabello.— Yo soy patosa..me tropecé...y..y..luego él me cogió y...No es lo que parece.

—Vaya me esperaba un "gracias por haber evitado que me cayera"— dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias. Lo siento. Pero Alice te juro que no es lo que parece— tartamudeé. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esto?

—Te creo— dijo con una sonrisa que decía "No te creo para nada"

—¿Por qué no vamos ya a la sala de reuniones? Creo que llevamos bastante tiempo de retraso — dije mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¡Bella! ¡Cuidado!— gritó Alice. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había resbalado y estampado contra el suelo.

Luego todo se volvió todo negro.

Emmett POV

Estaba en la sala de reuniones junto con Rosalie, Jasper, Félix, Katie y Jasper esperando a que el resto hiciesen su aparición. Ya llevaban diez minutos de retraso.

—Bueno...— dije, intentando buscar un tema de conversación— Ya que no podemos discutir, por lo menos hablemos.¿Qué es de vuestras vida?

La pregunta sorprendió a todos en un principio pero luego se pusieron a conversar. El primero en contestarme fue Félix. Por lo que intuí estaba tan o más aburrido que yo. Contó varias anécdotas interesantes que hicieron que todos estalláramos en carcajadas.

— ¿Te quedaste encerrado en el baño?— reí.

—No es nada gracioso— respondió ofendido y sin poder evitarlo todos volvimos a reírnos como locos.

Nuestras risas se vieron interrumpidas por la aparición de Alice.

—Ya era hora— empezó a decir Rosalie. Pero se calló al ver la cara que ponía Alice.— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vamos a tener que cancelar la reunión —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jasper.

—Bella está en el hospital.

—¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Katie.

—Ha sufrido un accidente. Se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tras resbalarse por el pasillo del primer piso cuando nos dirigíamos juntos hacia aquí.— una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Alice cuando dijo juntos— Cuando la dejé estaba inconsciente y Edward me ha dicho que la iba llevar al hospital.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de la torpeza de Bella. A mi me parecía divertida pero por lo visto los demás no pensaban lo mismo.

—Bueno creo que me tengo que ir...tengo..eh..entrenamiento.. Si, tengo entrenamiento—mentí. Cómo podéis comprobar no se me daba muy bien.

Al final resultó que todos tenían cosas que hacer y nos despedimos.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, salí y cogí mi enorme camioneta.

Dirección: Hospital de Forks.

* * *

Aquí está el cuarto capitulo.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir el tercero, pero es que no estaba pasando una buena temporada..

Desde ahora en adelante intentaré subir los capitulos lo más rápido posible, ya que mi propósito para este año es escribir todos lo días.

Espero que os guste..

Salu2


	5. Encuentros

PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO.

Bueno aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

Aparqué mi descapotable rojo en el parking del hospital y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Estaba realmente preocupada por Bella. Si, lo sé, era una cosa un poco estúpida, teniendo en cuanta que se caía de media unas ocho veces al día pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¡Eh!¡Tu! Estás para comerte — me dijeron un par de chicos, mientras me dedicaban movimientos obscenos. Experta en babosos, me limité a ignorarles mientras entraba en el gran edificio.

Siempre he sido una chica guapa y no lo digo en plan presuntuoso, pero es así. Y no voy a negar que me guste serlo porque estaría mintiendo. Pero me molesta que haya "hombres" ( si se pueden llamar asi) que se comporten conmigo de esa forma, cómo simios.

Me dirigí a la recepción con los dedos cruzados, esperando no encontrarme con cierta persona que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero parece que hoy no era mi día de suerte.

Gladis, una solterona amargada que vivía con cien gatos (no tengo nada en contra de los gatos, me parecen muy monos) y además que odiaba a todos aquellos que tenían vida social, me recibió con su habitual mirada escéptica.

— Adelante, no tengo todo el día — ordenó, con voz ruda. Me adelanté y le dirigí una sonrisa forzada mientras intentaba mostrarme lo más amable posible.

— Verás... — empecé a decir pero Gladis me interrumpió.

— Detrás de la línea azul — dijo, señalando el cartel de su derecha— Y rápido que no estoy para tonterías...

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que comenzó a dolerme y mi vista empezó a teñirse de rojo lo que os aseguro que eso no era una buena señal.

— Claro, disculpe – dije, retrocediendo un paso— Vengo a visitar a una compañera, Bella Swan. Ha sufrido un accidente esta mañana y...

— No hace falta que siga. La señorita Swan se ha hecho un hueco aquí — dijo con total reprobación — Me atrevería a decir que pasa más tiempo en el hospital que yo. ¿Esta vez que le ha ocurrido? ¿Ha tropezado caminando? ¿Se ha hecho daño mientras estudiaba?

— Nada de eso. ¿Me podría decir cual es su habitación, por favor?

— Claro, pero antes me tendrá que dar el pase — dijo, mirándome con malicia.

Empezábamos mal. No tenía ni idea de que se necesitara pase alguno.

Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca se había necesita nada por el estilo. Escruté con la mirada a Gladis, intentando atisbar algún indicio de que me estuviese mintiendo. Ella me lanzó una mirada entre divertida y odiosa que supe interpretar perfectamente : estaba jugando conmigo. Bueno, eso me dejaba con dos opciones : la primera era mentir y averiguar una forma de colarme en la habitación o la segunda opción, mentir y averiguar una forma de colarme en la habitación. Ni siquiera me planteaba alejarme de allí y darle satisfacción a aquella estúpida mujer .

— ¡Oh, claro! Ahora mismo se lo doy. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar lo del pase?— dije, fingiendo que revolvía en mi bolso. Vale, Rosalie, ahora como narices sales de esta. Será mejor que pienses algo.

— No tenemos todo el día, señorita. Hay gente que espera — dijo, señalando a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de mi. ¡Oh, si! Una cantidad de gente impresionante( nótese el sarcasmo)

— Tienes toda la razón. Así que lo mejor será que entre y luego le de el pase. Ha sido todo un placer hablar con usted — dije atropelladamente

Y luego me limite a hacer lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento.

Correr.

**Narrador Pov**

¡Tic – Tac! ¡Tic- Tac!

El sonido del reloj desbarataba el silencio que se había extendido por la pequeña sala de espera. Un joven con el cabello de color bronce y unos ojos verdes esmeralda se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación absorto en sus pensamientos y mirando atónito a sus acompañantes. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que se habían odiado, permanecían juntos a la espera de noticias sobre Bella? ¿Tan importante era ella para todos?

Su mirada se desplazó desde Jasper que permanecía tranquilamente sentado en una butaca hasta Alice y Félix, que se miraban el uno al otro enfurruñados cómo si estuviesen manteniendo una discusión silenciosa. Y finalmente llegó a Katie, que miraba con preocupación hacia todos los lados.

Edward no pudo evitar suspirar.

Por mucho que a lo largo de los años se hubiese dicho una y otra vez que las cosas habían cambiado, que todos habían cambiado, nunca se lo había creído: en este momento la historia se repetía. Allí estaban todos dispuestos a ayudar a Bella cómo hace doce años. Pondría la mano en el fuego por que en unos segundos llegaría la despampanante Rosalie y un Emmett atontado por ella.

Y no se equivocaba.

**Rosalie POV**

Pude escuchar cómo Gladis me gritaba pero yo continué mi camino.

Estuve corriendo un buen rato, maldiciendo cada instante a mis tacones, cuando noté que unos pasos me seguían. Aceleré el paso dispuesta a todo por no ver la cara de satisfacción en esa bruja pero los pasos se fueron acercando paulatinamente a los míos y me vi obligada a parar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré con el corazón palpitando, en parte por la carrera y en parte por el susto.

¡Uf, menos mal que no era Gladis! Era un chico joven, quizás tenía cinco o seis años más que yo, alto y esbelto que vestía unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa y ….¡Una bata de médico!

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — volvió a repetir, posando sus increíbles ojos marrones en mi.

Yo me limité a asentir mientras me ruborizaba. No me quería ni imaginar que estaba pensando de mí. Digamos que correr cómo un desquiciada por los pasillos del hospital no es una buena forma de empezar una relación. Un momento… ¿Empezar una relación? ¿En que estás pensando Rosalie Hale?

— ¿Por qué corría? — me preguntó.

— Eh…..yo…pues….vine…me…no…se...me había perdido y me angustié un poco.

— Entiendo — dijo el médico, dedicándome una mirada paciente.

— Le estoy diciendo la verdad — dijo Rosalie mostrándose repentinamente ofendida porque no la creyera.

Él puso cara de inocencia y me miró intensamente a los ojos.

— De verdad que te creo. No me imagino que nadie tan bello cómo tú pueda mentir— me dijo, tendiéndome la mano y dedicándome una sonrisa.

— Rosalie Hale— respondí ,dándole la mano — ¿Y tu nombre es...?

— Me llamo Royce King, y será un placer ayudarte.

**Narrador Pov**

Emmett caminaba lentamente por los pasillos hacia la sala de espera pero una risa nerviosa lo distrajo de su camino. Sabía perfectamente que no debía detenerse a ver de qué se trataba , sin embargo, la curiosidad lo venció. Con un movimiento un poco torpe se sitúo en una de las paredes perpendiculares a la sala de espera. ¿Y qué vio?

A Rosalie alias "Barbie" riendo como un estúpida mientras conversaba con un médico. ¡Ja! ¡Qué ridículo, por Dios!

¿Todo le parecía muy divertido, no? Pues cómo que se llamaba Emmett que se encargaría de estropearle la diversión con ese medicucho.

Con una sonrisa pícara, salió de su escondite y se dispuso a estropearle la conversación a todo aquel que pillara y no tengáis duda de que lo conseguiría.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron.

Un hombre atractivo que vestía una larga bata de médico se acercó al pequeño grupoy ,tras aclararse la garganta, los miró fijamente uno a uno.

— El estado de la señorita Swan no es grave — comenzó a decir en tono sosegado, quizás para calmar la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente— En un principio habíamos temido que el golpe en la cabeza originara una fuerte contusión, pero afortunadamente no ha desencadenado en nada preocupante. Eso si, tiene una rotura en la pierna izquierda y necesitará reposo. También alguien que la pueda trasladar del hospital a su casa ya que todas las ambulancias están de servicio.

— De eso me encargo yo — dijo Edward.

— De acuerdo pero lo más conveniente sería que le dijeran a Charlie lo que ha ocurrido antes de hacer nada.

— No hay problema — dijo Katie, mientras sacaba de su bolso un teléfono de última generación y empezaba a teclear rápidamente.

— Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Me alegra ver que Bella tiene unos amigos tan buenos . Con la mala suerte que tiene esa chica, os va a necesitar.

Todos asintieron y se miraron avergonzados por el comentario. Tenían que haber dicho que no eran sus amigos, porque…¿No lo eran, verdad?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

PD: ¡Haber cuando abren los ojos estos chicos! Creo que cada vez va quedando menos para que se sepa lo de su enfado. Un capítulo u dos. Depende...


	6. Secretos al descubierto

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.

**Narrador Pov**

Cuando Bella despertó , lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos color esmeralda que provocaron que su corazón se acelerara. Con esfuerzo, hizo un intento de levantarse pero un par de brazos la retuvieron.

—El médico ha dicho que tienes que descansar. Nos es bueno hacer movimientos bruscos después del accidente que has tenido —susurró Edward.

Las preguntas se agolparon en la cabeza de la joven ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿De qué accidente hablaba? ¿Por qué Edward estaba con ella?

Debió formular las preguntas en voz alta porque Edward le respondió:

—Ayer, después de que Alice nos interrumpiera..

—No tenía nada que interrumpir — le cortó Bella. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió su famosa sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno está bien, cómo tu quieras. Después de que nuestros labios se acercaran para no hacer nada — esta vez fue Bella quién puso los ojos en blanco —tu te pusiste nerviosa y saliste corriendo, pero tuviste la mala suerte de tropezar y romperte una pierna. Te llevamos al hospital, te diagnosticaron que tenías la pierna rota y te mandaron reposo durante unos quince días. Después te traje aquí.

—Un momento... — dijo Bella, pensativa — Has dicho te llevamos al hospital...¿Quién iba contigo?

—Creo que esto contestará a tu pregunta —respondió Edward, tendiéndole un paquete.

Bella con el ceño fruncido, abrió el paquete que Edward le tendía y se encontró con una caja de bombones de distintos sabores . La caja iba acompañado de una pequeña nota que decía:

_Sé que odias los regalos, pero este regalo lo vas a tener que aceptar. Esperamos que te endulce la recuperación._

_Besos._

_Alice y los cinco mosqueteros. _

Bella sonrió por la sorpresa. Hacia muchos años que se habían llamado a si mismos _los__ mosqueteros_ ya que por aquel entonces se consideraban inseparables. Pero por lo visto no lo habían sido, desgraciadamente no lo habían sido...

—¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó Edward, aparentemente preocupado.

—¿Por qué hicimos todo tan difícil ?— dijo Bella, apenada. Edward le miró tristemente y se limitó a responder:

— No lo sé .

Un silencio se instauró en la pequeña sala y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Bella tomó una resolución.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada. No...podemos volver atrás. Los años han pasado y nos hemos herido demasiado. Gracias por ayudarme, no te quiero molestar más —Edward quiso replicar, pero Bella le interrumpió —Por favor, vete de aquí.

Sabía que al decirlo había herido los sentimientos de Edward, pero no pudo evitarlo. No quería recordarlo. No podía recordarlo. Cuando Edward se fue, se dejó caer sobre la cama y agarró su viejo peluche. Después, se limitó a hacer lo único que durante muchos años había evitado : llorar.

* * *

El siguiente mes fue un poco extraño para todos. Bella se incorporó a las clases un par de semanas después del accidente y nadie hizo mención de ninguna visita o regalo. Se comportaban cómo si nada hubiese pasado, pero en el fondo, algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Ya no se insultaban, ni hacían que el otro tropezase, ni siquiera Alice y Félix discutían. Todos tenían en sus mentes un recuerdo, un recuerdo tremendamente doloroso.

Un día estaban en casa de Bella,discutiendo sobre la letra de la canción y la tensión estalló de forma definitiva.

—Yo creo que deberíamos de dejar la primera estrofa de ésta. Pero está claro que el estribillo no sirve —– dijo Rosalie.

—No, no — negó Alice — Yo creo que lo mejor es hacerlo al revés.

—A mi me da igual, todo es una mierda — dijo Félix, mirándose las uñas y soltando un largo bostezo.

—Si te vas a limitar a mirarte la uñas por mi puedes largarte, no voy a aguantar a vagos en mi equipo — replicó Rosalie.

—¿Desde cuando es tú equipo? Que yo sepa somos un grupo – replicó Edward.

—Si, y por eso mismo debe mostrar un mínimo de interés. Se llama decencia, pero me parece que tu no la conoces.

—Creo que me voy a por un vaso de agua. Cuando hayan acaba su mierda de discusión, me avisan —dijo Katie mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Todos la ignoraron olímpicamente y se limitaron a seguir lanzándose púas y palabras dañinas. Katie consciente de ello, después de coger el vaso de agua, regresó al salón y se limitó a abrir la ventana. Siempre le había tranquilizado la suave brisa de los árboles y el sonido del piar de los pájaros y en ese momento, necesitaba calmarse.  
Pero repentinamente, una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana y al instante, un portarretratos cayó al suelo. El estrépito fue tal, que todos dejaron de discutir y observaron el retrato.

Cómo si le fuese la vida en ello, Bella se levantó y corrió para recoger el retrato del suelo.

La cara de Bella se descompuso y temblando, les mostró el retrato al resto de los presentes. Todos adoptaron su misma expresión.

—Creo que es hora de hablar de lo que pasó. Ya no podemos escondernos más. Debemos hacermo por nosotros, por Jacob – dijo Kate, que había empezado a sollozar.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

¿Quién es ese Jacob? ¿Por qué todos reaccionan de esa manera?

Os voy a dar un adelanto, aunque creo que con lo que he escrito se sobreentiende. Jacob es el motivo de la discusión. Pero ..¿Por qué? Todo en los siguientes capitulos. Empezaremos a desvelar la historia de su discusión y su motivo de actuar.

Dejad reviews, plis...

Solo espero que os haya gustado.

bss


	7. Nunca te olvidaremos

La historia es mia, los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Bella POV

Muchas personas a lo largo de los años me han dicho que entierre el pasado ya que al fin y al cabo es un tiempo que no va a volver.

¿Pero cómo enterrar una culpa que te corroe por dentro? ¿Cómo poder borrar todo lo que hicimos?

Esas son las dos preguntas que no he parado de hacerme durante estos años cuando miraba a la cara de los que habían sido mis mejores amigos.

Hay veces en las que ese sentimiento oscuro me superaba y deseaba poder llamarlos y compartir mi dolor. Sabía que ellos me entenderían y no me dirían que tenía que mirar hacia adelante porque cuando llevas una carga tan grande a tu espalda, no hay futuro que te llene, solo un pasado que te persigue.

― No hay nada de que hablar, murió por nuestra culpa y eso no se podrá borrar por mucho que queramos―sentencié, mientras me sentaba de nuevo en mi sitio.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un momento, observando el retrato del que un día fue nuestro amigo.

― Si lo hubiésemos dejado venir con nosotros, tal vez, nada de eso hubiese pasado ― murmuró Alice inesperadamente, mirando con dolor hacia el rostro de Jacob.

― Éramos muy jóvenes y no sabíamos que nuestras decisiones podían condicionar tanto a alguien, quién iba a imaginarse que el indomable Jacob sufría…―añadió Felix, dejando la frase en el aire.

―Tenía siempre tanta fuerza y seguridad en si mismo… Si hubiese sabido que necesitaba apoyo, se lo hubiese dado – susurró Katie con la voz quebrada.

Rosalie se levantó de la silla y se acercó junto a ella para darle un abrazo.

― No se dejaba ayudar y cuando lo intentabas, se ponía muy agresivo y violento. Por aquel entonces no lo entendía, pero ahora todo encaja – dijo Rosalie, mientras le tendía un pañuelo a Katie.

― Tampoco era tan malo, recuerdo que una vez me ayudó a acabar un ejercicio de matemáticas y que siempre estaba pendiente de mí. No sé porque no acepté ser su novia cuando me lo pidió– dijo Bella

―Porque tú estabas coladita por mí, guapa ― comentó Edward con una sonrisa triste mientras intentaba ocultar una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

― ¿Creéis que si estuviese aquí nos perdonaría? – preguntó Emmet, después de un prolongado silencio.

― ¿Te perdonarás tu mismo alguna vez? ¿Me perdonarás a mi alguna vez no haber hecho algo? ― respondió Jasper, con un tono de voz sosegado.

Emmet bajó los ojos y todos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Estaba claro que sería algo que no podríamos superar. Nunca se borrará de mi memoria la última mirada que Jacob nos dirigió antes de morir. En ese momento no supe advertir a que se debía ese brillo frio que traía consigo, pero ahora, con el paso de los años, reconozco que tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Por aquel entonces, Jacob era el "chico malo" del colegio, nadie se atrevía a juntarse con él porque le respetaban demasiado. Era el típico niño al que tu madre catalogaría como "amigo indeseado"; mucho más alto y grande de lo normal, llevaba siempre una cazadora de cuero que se pegaba a su esbelto cuerpo y unos pantalones ajustados. A mi me gustaba. Recuerdo que su pelo largo y su sonrisa pícara me volvían loca. Pese a todo nunca pensé en mantener una relación con él porque dentro de mi cabeza nunca hubiese entrado salir con alguien así. Jacob era simplemente una leyenda peligrosa, enamorarse de él era como enamorarse de un cantante famoso, aunque sueñas con él sabes que cuando lo tengas perderá toda la emoción.

No sabría decirte cuando empezaron los problemas, pero si que te puedo decir que un día Jacob faltó a clase porque estaba malo y al día siguiente volvió más inquieto y agresivo que de costumbre. Y así se sucedieron los días, cada vez faltó más y durante más tiempo, y siempre volvía más violento.

Jacob "el chico malo" pasó a ser el terror del colegio.

Yo odiaba su comportamiento y le dejé de dirigir la palabra, un error imperdonable que en aquel momento tenía su sentido. Recuerdo que una tarde vino a mí, después de una pelea, y me pidió ayuda. Yo estaba con el resto de los chicos, y le dije que no quería hablar con él. Jacob insistió y nos contó que tenía problemas en su casa, y mucho miedo de volver por lo que podría ocurrir…

No lo creímos.

Ignoramos su historia e indignados con que jugara con algo así, Edward y Emmet le pegaron una patada. Lo dejamos tirado en el suelo llorando. En ese momento, aunque suene cruel, nos pareció lo correcto. Había abusado del todo el mundo en el colegio, pegado a niños indefensos y robado dinero. Nos autoasignamos el papel de justicieros, y después de pegarle, pasamos un buen rato hablando de lo bajo que pueden llegar a caer las personas.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, llegué al colegio y vi que todo el mundo estaba muy agitado. Intrigada por tanto alboroto decidí acercarme a Jasper para preguntarle que era lo que ocurría.

―Está muerto – murmuró, apartando su mirada de la mía.

Parpadeé durante un momento, incapaz de asimilar lo que me decía.

―¿Cómo que muerto?

Jasper me dirigió una mirada cargada de pesar y me susurró.

―Ayer, regresó a su casa un poco más tarde de lo normal, su padre se enfadó con él y… ocurrió. Huyó dejando a Jacob en las últimas, cuando llegó la ambulancia ya era demasiado tarde.

En ese momento, no supe que hacer. No quería creerme lo que me estaba contando. No podía haber pasado eso, no podía…

Recuerdo que salí del colegio y volví al mismo lugar donde Jacob nos había pedido ayuda el día anterior. Me senté ahí durante toda la mañana, sin pensar en nada en concreto, solo con un tremendo dolor dentro de mí.

Un ruido me distrajo, y alcé mi mirada durante un momento para encontrarme con la presencia del resto de los chicos. Todos habíamos venido al mismo lugar, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Durante un instante nuestras miradas se encontraron y todos vimos lo mismo en los ojos de los demás: odio.

Odiábamos la situación, nos odiábamos a nosotros mismos, y lo peor de todo, odiábamos a los demás por no haber hecho nada…

En ese momento, supimos que no podríamos seguir juntos con el peso de lo que habíamos hecho, y cada uno siguió su propia dirección.

Os preguntaréis que dirección tomé yo.

No fue ni las más valiente, ni las más inteligente, ni siquiera la más original.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue imprimir una foto suya y guardarla en un portarretratos. Lloré durante todo el día en mi habitación mirando su rostro y rogándole una disculpa. Nunca me respondió.

A día de hoy mi corazón sigue llorando su pérdida e implorándole un perdón que sabe que nunca llegará.

―Tenemos que hacer algo. Debe de haber alguna forma de compensar a Jacob aunque ya no esté ―murmuró Kate.

―Es imposible, no hay forma de hacerlo ―replicó Edward, mientras miraba al suelo e intentaba ocultar unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían caído a sus mejillas.

― Igual no es tan imposible ― dije.

Una extraña idea se estaba formando en mi cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontré una salida para la culpa que me embargaba. Todos me miraron expectantes y yo hablé. Contándoles algo que nos devolvería un poco a la vida; algo que devolvería un poco a la vida a Jacob.

No podía llegar a imaginar en ese momento la importancia de mis palabras. Sin saberlo, estaba dando el primer paso en una nueva aventura que nos traería a todos muchas sorpresas.


	8. Chocolate

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es mía

* * *

Bella Pov

― ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? ―dije, mientras miraba los rostros de los que habían sido mis mejores amigos.

Todos se limitaron a asentir con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

― Pues entonces solo puedo decir una cosa: ¡Todos para una! ―grité, como solía hacer en otros tiempos.

― ¡Y una para todos!―respondieron y todos estallamos en carcajadas mientras nos poníamos manos a la obra.

Estábamos decididos a hacer el mejor clip del mundo. Un clip dedicado y basado en Jacob. Un videoclip que traspasase fronteras y que recordara a todo el mundo que un día existió un joven llamado Jacob que fue injustamente tratado. Un videoclip que nos recordase que esas injusticias nunca se deben volver a repetir.

* * *

Rosalie Pov

El timbre sonó repentinamente. Con un extraño rubor en las mejillas, di un último toque a mi peinado y abrí la puerta de casa.

― ¿Qué tal está mi ángel? – dijo Royce , dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que hacían que mi mundo brillase. Llevaba una americana beige que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de cabello.

―Ahora mucho mejor ― murmuré, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Llevábamos un par de semanas saliendo desde que nos habíamos encontrado en aquel hospital. Era todo un caballero y me trataba como si fuese una princesa. Había conocido muchos chicos y había tenido muchos pretendientes, pero él tenía algo especial que me atraía.

Tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente. Me aferré a su brazo y me llevó por un camino hasta que se detuvo enfrente de un Mercedes negro. Era precioso y sin lugar a dudas muy caro.

― ¿Me harías el honor de entrar en mi coche?―dijo, extendiendo el brazo para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Yo me limité a asentir con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté, dándome cuenta de que había estado tan atareada en mi cita con él, que ni siquiera le había preguntado a dónde me llevaba.

―Es secreto ― murmuró, dedicándome una sonrisa pueril mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Hablábamos durante todo el trayecto en el coche. Me preguntó s sobre mis notas y mis amigos. Yo descubrí muchas cosas sobre él. Su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, cosa que había supuesto un gran palo ya que su padre tenía su propia empresa y estaba todo el día fuera de casa. Cuando le comunicó a su padre su decisión de ser médico y no seguir en el negocio familiar, la escasa comunicación que hasta entonces habían mantenido se había evaporado y ahora su padre se limitaba a pasarle una asignación mensual.

―Lo siento― murmuré, mirándolo apenada.

―No lo tienes por qué sentir, es algo que yo ya he asumido. Y ahora, basta de malos recuerdos y disfrutemos del momento.

Yo asentí y seguí a Royce por donde me llevaba. No conocía aquel lugar. Miraba entorno a mí, y todo parecía estar rodeado de bellos árboles y vegetación. Me dejaba guiar entre la oscuridad, aferrando fuertemente la mano de Royce. No dijimos nada durante el trayecto pero nuestras miradas estaban constantemente cruzándose.

De repente, en medio de la oscuridad absoluta, vislumbré un pequeño haz de luz al que le siguieron miles de pequeños destellos dorados.

― ¡Oh, es hermoso! ― no pude evitar exclamar.

En medio del bosque había sido dispuesta una pequeña mesita rodeada de miles y de miles de velas. Un camarero esperaba al lado de ésta, vestido de arriba abajo con un esmoquin negro.

― No hay nada lo suficientemente hermoso para ti, Rosalie ― murmuró mientras se acercaba y me daba un suave beso en los labios.

Sonreí de nuevo sin saber que decir. ¿Dónde está la atrevida Rosalie Lilian Hale? Royce conseguía dejarme sin palabras.

Nos sentamos y seguimos conversando. Todo marchaba genial, hasta que el camarero se acercó para servirnos un poco de champán y sin querer manchó mi vestido. Royce se levantó y comenzó a gritarle:

― ¡Estúpido, no te he pagado para que fastidies a mi chica! – dijo. Luego, cogió una de las copas y la tiró al suelo, partiéndola en mil pedazos.

―Siento mucho mi error ―añadió el camarero, abriendo ambos ojos con sorpresa ante la reacción de Royce.

― ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿QUÉ LO SIENTES? ―comenzó a gritar.

―No pasa nada Royce ― intenté tranquilizarlo ―Todo el mundo se puede equivocar. De todas formas, este vestido está ya un poco viejo, en realidad me ha hecho un favor.

― Eres demasiado buena Rose. No hace falta que mientas para disculparlo, cariño. Está claro que este camarero merece una amonestación. De hecho, puede ir recogiendo sus cosas porque está despedido.

El camarero puso mala cara e iba comenzar a replicar pero se lo debió pensar mejor y se alejó de allí mascullando improperios. Royce se acercó de nuevo a mí para darme un beso, pero yo me aparté.

―No tenías por qué haber hecho esto. No me gusta nada lo que ha pasado ―murmuré, sentándome de nuevo en mi silla.

―Rose, lo he hecho por ti, quería que nuestra cita saliese a la perfección ―me respondió, bajando la mirada― Lo siento mucho si me he equivocado. Solo quería demostrarte que te quiero

Mi corazón se enterneció ante sus palabras. Su aspecto era el de un niño indefenso que necesitaba cariño. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a él y lo besé sin control. Quería aplacar su dolor, quería ver esa sonrisa en sus labios que me volvía loca. El me correspondió ávidamente a mi beso, como si yo fuese la medicina que él necesitaba. Cuando nos separamos, solo pude murmurar:

―Yo también te quiero, Royce.

* * *

Kate POV.

_Quiero contaros una historia._

_Si todavía queréis seguir leyendo, quiero que quede claro que no pretendo que me entendáis y penséis que he hecho lo correcto durante todo este tiempo. _

_De hecho, una parte de mi misma me dice que todo ha sido un error. _

_Recuerdo las lágrimas, las noches en vela, las miles de veces que se me rompió el corazón y el sentimiento de que no había salida para mis problemas._

_Desearía poder haberlo dejado pasar. _

_No podía._

_Había algo dentro de mí, esa parte sin la cual no estaría hoy escribiendo estas palabras, que hizo que cometiese las más descabelladas y fatales locuras._

_Sé que lo que estoy viviendo un día se acabará y que mis recuerdos se los llevará el viento pero me niego a permitir que esta historia deje de existir. _

_Podré morirme, podré crecer y cambiar, pero esto que siento y que cada día ha ido creciendo dentro de mi, seguirá vivo siempre, incluso cuando mis días se acaben. _

La joven miró sus palabras y con un suspiró de frustración arrojó la hoja a la papelera de la habitación. Miró de nuevo su móvil y suspiró. No había ningún mensaje.

El teléfono sonó.

Con una mueca de fastidió, se levantó y recorrió el pequeño corredor que conectaba su habitación con el salón de estar.

¿Quién será a estas horas? – murmuraba para si misma, malhumorada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el teléfono, dejó de sonar y el molesto ruido fue sustituido por una luz roja parpadeante; habían dejado un mensaje.

Pulsó el número tres y la atolondrada voz de su madre llenó toda la habitación.

―Hola, cariño, la cosa se ha alargado. Las chicas han decido quedarse un poco más en casa de Julia y luego hemos decidido salir por ahí. Tienes espaguetis para hacerte en el microondas de cena. No me esperes, llegaré tarde.

Kate sonrió tristemente, y borró el mensaje. Se quedó un momento en silencio, observando todo lo que la rodeaba. Fue fijando su vista en cada mueble de la habitación y torrentes de recuerdos llegaron a su mente; las tardes en las que sus padres y ella se quedaban en casa y veían capitulo tras capitulo de series; la última cena de navidad en la que habían estado todos y en la que la abuela se había pasado con el anís y empezado a discutir con el abuelo; las tardes en las que estaban ella y su padre solos y él empezaba a decir tonterías sin parar como un niño pequeño.

Todo parecía dar vueltas como un torbellino dentro de ella. De repente, un grito se coló en medio de estos recuerdos y entonces, la parte oscura, esa que siempre ha intentado enterrar se abrió paso a través de ellos.

Llantos. Su madre tendida en la cama del hospital. Un nudo en la garganta que pensó que nunca se iría. La sensación de haberse quedado sin padre cuando éste vivía.

Basta ya, pensó.

Acto seguido se tiró en el sofá y se frotó los ojos.

Quién le iba a decir a Kate que todo podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Todo esto, le hacía sentirse extraña y muy sola. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, la sensación de soledad en compañía. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía arrancarse ese sentimiento del pecho: había un vacío que necesitaba llenar.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Solo se permitía derrumbarse cuando estaba sola y ahora lo estaba.

La única persona que había llenado ese vacío, se estaba marchando día a día de su vida.

― ¡Ay, David! ¿Por qué te quiero tanto? ―murmuró, mirando de nuevo su teléfono.

* * *

Bella POV

Los días pasaron tras nuestra pequeña charla.

Todos los martes y los jueves nos reuníamos para trabajar en la canción y poco a poco ese proyecto que un día supuso un castigo para nosotros se convirtió en una salida para nuestros problemas.

― ¡Mirad lo que he traído! – exclamé, mientras sostenía la bandeja con las tazas de chocolate caliente que había preparado.

― ¡Ohh, que rico! ― murmuraron todos.

― Ya verás cuando venga Emmet – añadió Kate con un amago de sonrisa en la boca.

Como si nos hubiese oído, Emmet hizo acto de presencia. Al ver la bandeja que traía conmigo, empezó a gritar como un niño pequeño:

― ¡CHOCOLATEEEE DE BELLA!

Salió corriendo hacia mí y casi me hace perder el equilibrio cuando se abalanzó hacia la bandeja y tomó una de las tazas. En un abrir y cerrar ojos, vació su contenido y me miró con ojos suplicantes mientras decía:

― ¿Puedo tomar otra?

― Siempre hago ración triple para ti, Emmet ―murmuré, intentando contener la risa que amenazaba por escapar de mis labios.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a saltar en el sitio sin parar. Todos estallamos en carcajadas mientras cogíamos cada uno nuestra taza.

―Parece ser que hay cosas que nunca cambian ―comentó Félix.

―Hay cosas que nunca deberían cambiar― completó Alice, sonriéndole. Todos nos quedamos estupefactos. ¿Alice sonriendo a Félix? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

― ¿Qué os parece si brindamos?―sugirió Edward.

― ¡Por los nuevos comienzos y por aquellas cosas que nunca cambian y que hacen que la vida sea vida! ―exclamó Kate, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a Emmet.

―Y por Jacob, que ha hecho que nos volvamos a encontrar ―murmuré, alzando mi copa.

― ¡Por Jacob!― dijeron todos mientras nuestras tazas chocaban unas con otras.


	9. El rojo está de moda

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Esperé a que todo el mundo se fuese para quedarme a solas con Bella. Desde el día del accidente no había podido olvidarme de lo que había sentido ante la cercanía de sus labios con los míos. Era incapaz de sacármela de la cabeza por más que lo había intentado. Sin embargo, todos los intentos que había hecho de aproximarme a ella habían sido en vano ya que siempre parecía rehuirme como si tuviese la peste.

―Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo― murmuré, ladeando la cabeza con nerviosismo. Ella me miró interrogante y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―No creo que sea el momento, Edward ―replicó, ocultando su mirada de la mía.

―Nunca es el momento para ti. Creo que ya es hora de hablar de lo que pasó ―respondí.

―Yo no creo que haya pasado nada ― añadió, poniéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Le sonreí. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella era su terquedad innata para no aceptar lo evidente. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y observé sus labios. Noté como su respiración se iba acelerando e intentaba huir pero yo la tenía agarrada por los brazos.

― ¿Segura? ―murmuré, respirando el aroma de su pelo mientras me acercaba más a su boca.

No respondió. Se limitó a asentir de forma débil, mientras se mordía los labios. Ese gesto hizo que perdiera el control.

La besé con toda la pasión que había ido acumulando todas estas semanas.

Nunca unos labios habían sabido también como los de Bella. Ella al principio se quedó quieta pero luego me correspondió con un deseo igual o incluso mayor que el mio. Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos como si el mundo se hubiese acabado y estuviésemos solos. Bella me agarró y acabamos tirados en el sofá. Ella estaba encima de mí, acariciándome y besándome como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Iba bajando lentamente, mis labios, mi cuello, mi pecho…

Pero algo debió ocurrir porque de un momento a otro los besos cesaron.

― ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! ―empezó a exclamar mientras se levantaba del sofá y se alejaba lo máximo posible de mí.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté, mientras me levantaba del sofá e intentaba arreglar mi pelo revuelto.

―Si te piensas que vas a hacer conmigo lo que haces con cualquiera de tus chicas, te equivocas. Yo no voy a ser ningún entretenimiento para nadie y mucho menos para ti.

―Tu no eres ningún entretenimiento, eres diferente al resto. No he podido olvidar lo del otro día ―susurré, haciendo un amago para acariciarla pero ella me retuvo.

― ¿No me digas? ¿Y luego que me dirás? ¿Qué me quieres? No me hagas reír, Edward. Seguramente eso se lo dices a todas. Mira, hagamos una cosa, sal de aquí y olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado entre estas cuatro paredes.

―Te demostraré que he cambiado. Lo haré…― pude murmurar, antes de que ella me me echara a la calle y me cerrara la puerta en las narices.

**Bella POV**

Los días pasaron y conforme íbamos terminando nuestro proyecto estábamos más cerca los unos de los otros. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a dar el paso necesario para normalizar nuestra relación ya sea por inseguridad hacia la reacción del resto o por temor a lo que pudiese ocurrir en el instituto si manifestábamos nuestra amistad siendo miembros de distinto grupos. En realidad, habíamos impuesto un acuerdo silencioso en nuestra extraña relación. Todos disfrutábamos del tiempo que pasábamos juntos pero fuera de las horas de trabajo seguíamos con nuestras antiguas vidas sin molestar al resto.

Sabía que era lo más correcto dada la situación pero el pensamiento de que una vez terminado el proyecto no volvería a estar con ellos me perturbaba cada vez que los despedía, sintiendo que algún día de estos no podría volver a hacerlo.

―Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?― preguntó Mike, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― ¡Oh, si! Solo estoy un poco cansada…―murmuré, apoyándome en la pared. Él me miró y suspiró.

―Estas semanas te he notado un poco extraña¿Sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda siempre que quieras, no?―dijo, posando sus ojos azules sobre los míos.

Yo los miré y los analicé detenidamente: sus matices, su color y su brillo…. Sin duda eran hermosos. Por un momento me descubrí deseando enamorarme de él y sentir algo cuando me mirara. Mike nunca había ocultado sus deseos de salir conmigo a pesar de que yo me había mostrado firme en mi rechazo. No obstante, una visión de otros ojos me torturaba todos los días a todas horas. Unos ojos que ahora mismo me estaban mirando desde el otro lado del pasillo y que hacían que mi cerebro enloqueciese.

―Me tengo que ir― susurré mientras cogía mi mochila y dejaba a Mike demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

Cuando llegué a mi locker, dejé mi mochila y suspiré, mirando mi taquilla. Tenía la ligera idea de lo que me esperaba cuando la abriese.

Ladeé la cabeza y me dije que no tenía que ser tan tonta.

A pesar de eso, cuando la abrí tenía las manos sudorosas de los nervios.

Y allí estaba. El regalo que más quería y que más temía: Una rosa roja y una nota.

―No te cansas, Edward ―susurré con una medio sonrisa en los labios.

Desde la tarde en la que nos habíamos besado me había hecho llegar día tras día una rosa con una pequeña nota para demostrarme que de verdad se lo tomaba en serio.

Una parte de mi se sentía feliz y lo único que quería era salir corriendo y volver a besarlo sin parar. Pero la parte coherente, me decía que las personas no cambiaban de un día para otro y que bien podía estar jugando conmigo.

Resoplé.

Aunque fuese por un momento, decidí creer que el poseedor de los ojos más bonitos de este mundo, estaba interesado en mí.

Entonces, aunque fuese por un momento, todo mi mundo pareció resplandecer como nunca…

**Katie POV**

Salí del colegio escuchando una de las muchas canciones anti-rupturas que acababa de meter en mi IPod nano.

Me habían dejado plantada de mala manera solo hacía un par de días y mis ánimos estaban demasiado bajos para poder soportar cualquier canción, mención, libro o detalle que me recordase a ese tema que tanto me dolía.

Estaba casi segura que mi primer amor solo había sido una distracción para el hombre al que se lo había entregado y eso me había destruido profundamente. Para una persona como yo, a la que le cuesta cualquier tipo de interacción social, abrirte complemente a una persona es un milagro y si le das la llave de tus sentimientos y se limita a destruirlos, acabas sintiéndote como una mierda.

Padre ausente. Primer novio mentiroso. Inexistencia de amigos fieles hombres. En fin, la historia de mi vida.

A estas alturas lo raro era que no hubiese cogido un trauma por la ausencia de experiencias positivas con los hombres a los que había querido.

El brillo de un escaparate atrajo mi atención. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué fascinada a observar el vestido que lucía un maniquí y que me había dejado embobaba. Era de un color rojo vivo con un sencillo escote y una falda vaporosa que terminaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Elegante y atrevido pero con un límite. Me gustó. Pero inmediatamente comparé el cuerpo del maniquí y el mio y llegué a la conclusión de que no habría forma de que me quedase bien.

Suspiré mientras me apoyaba en el escaparate y me dejaba caer al suelo exhausta por toda la maraña de sentimientos que traía conmigo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Era algo imposible, increíble, inimaginable… No había adjetivos que lo describiesen.

En el otro lado de la calle, una pareja de jóvenes paseaban de la mano muy acaramelados el uno con el otro. La chica reía sin poder parar mientras el chico le susurraba algo al oído. Os preguntaréis qué me llamó la atención de aquella pareja y yo solo puedo deciros que actuaban como cualquier pareja normal pero no podían serlo porque ellos eran… eran…

* * *

jajaa y ahí lo dejo. jaja

Es una pareja que siempre he tenido en mente y que bueno... Mejor no hablar!

Ya tengo en mente el siguiente capítulo, así que si me dejáis algunos reviews me animareís a seguir escribiendo.

De todas formas, creo que podré subir caps cada dos o tres dias si la cosa va bien! jaja


	10. Desafortunada fortuna

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir la historia. No he pasado buena época y ni siquiera era capaz de leer una sola linea de un libro. Ahora estoy mejor, y quiero acabar de contaros una historia, que quiera o no , todavía sigue viva en mi mente. Sus personajes, que parecían haber quedado sumidos en un largo letargo, han vuelto a nacer, quizás descontentos con que no sepáis el final de su historia y me han obligado, de nuevo, a alejarme de mi mundo para sumergirme en el suyo.

La historia es mia, los nombres de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero el añadido de su personalidad, solo es mio.

* * *

_Katie POV_

Ellos eran…eran….

Félix y Alice.

No puede ser― murmuré mientras mi boca se abría de par en par.

La verdad es que últimamente había notado como entre los dos se había establecido una extraña complicidad, pero lo había atribuido a las circunstancias de paz que estábamos viviendo. Ni siquiera con dos copas de tequila encima me habría podido llegar a imaginar que la razón principal era que se atrajesen o que estuvieran saliendo.

¡Qué estuvieran saliendo! ―volvió a exclamar una voz dentro de mí.

Esta era una de aquellas cosas que desbordaban el vaso del surrealismo en el que se había convertido mi vida .

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― murmuró una voz que me resultó familiar.

Ladeé la cabeza para recuperarme de la sorpresa , alzándola lentamente para encontrarme con la última persona que había podido imaginar toparme en aquella extraña situación: Jasper.

Como no le respondía, me miró detenidamente intentado buscar una explicación para mi comportamiento. Ante mi silencio, siguió la trayectoria que hasta hace unos segundos habían trazado mis ojos. Noté como su rostro se tensaba y a pesar de sus intentos de mantener la calma, se contraía de pesar.

― ¡Oh, Jasper!―me lamenté, notando como algo dentro de mi se resquebrajaba.

Me levanté inmediatamente y me acerqué a él. No sabía como actuar, y tampoco quería invadir su intimidad. Nunca se me había dado bien consolar a alguien aunque siempre había sentido una necesidad arrolladora por hacerlo. Miles de palabras atravesaron mi mente en una décima de segundo pero, por experiencia propia , sabía que cuando el corazón te dolía por amor no había palabras que pudiesen aplacar tu mal. Así que me limité a hacer lo único que había querido que hiciesen conmigo cuando David me rompió el corazón: lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

No estás solo, yo estoy contigo― pensé.

Él seguía paralizado pero cuando me separé de él me miró como si me estuviese viendo por primera vez y pude sentir como la muralla que habíamos ido construyendo durante todos estos años se empezaba a resquebrajar. Miré su interior de la misma forma que lo había hecho de pequeña y lo vi más frágil aun que cuando era un tímido niño pequeño capaz de convencernos a todos para hacer una tontería.

Entonces, sin tener oportunidad de detenerlo, empezó a correr.

Durante un segundo, sentí como mi mano quedaba suspendida en el aire. Podía notar como mis dedos intentaban encontrar aquello a lo que se habían aferrado instante atrás. Después, pasada la confusión, salí detrás de él, dejando todas mis pertenencias al lado de la tienda.

Atravesé la carretera, esquivando todos los automóviles que encontraba a mi paso y haciendo caso omiso de los pitidos de los conductores que amenazaban con aplastarme y hacían que mis oídos bullesen. Salté a la acera , agarrándome con todas mis fuerzas a una farola cuando casi caigo por resbalar en un charco.

― ¡Jasper!―grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras veía que se sumergía entre la multitud de personas que abarrotaban la calle.

Maldije mi torpeza una y otra vez mientras corría y me adentraba en la marea de personas que atravesaban la calle. Miré en todas las direcciones intentando encontrar a mi amigo pero después de media hora de búsqueda, llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente ya estaría muy lejos de ese lugar y que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir buscándolo.

Me froté el rostro con impotencia y decidí que lo mejor sería volver a casa y acabar ya con aquel día tan malo y extraño. Pero, cuando me giré para recoger mis cosas y reprender el camino de vuelta ,y vi los rostros de Alice y Félix mirándome estupefactos, me di cuenta de que mi día no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

* * *

―Royce…―murmuró Rosalie, besándolo dulcemente.

Él le respondió al beso con fiereza y comenzaron una danza de labios, caricias y besos, que parecía no acabar nunca.

― Mañana te voy a echar de menos ―dijo Rosalie, acariciándolo en la mejilla―He quedado para dar una vuelta con las chicas.

La expresión de Royce se descompuso mientras decía:

― Yo pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos… ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

―Claro que si Royce, pero tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con ellas―replicó Rosalie, mirándolo a los ojos.

― ¿Es que no te lo pasas bien conmigo?― exclamó, mientras sus dedos se aferraban al vaso que sostenía.

―Claro que si, Royce, no te enfades. ― dijo Rosalie, sonriéndole dulcemente,

Los dedos de Royce seguían clavados en aquel vaso y ahora parecían pétreas garras que amenazaban con romper la fragilidad del cristal.

―¿Royce?―susurró Rosalie, abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

¡PUMMMMMMMM! El vaso explotó en miles de pedazos y pequeños trocitos de cristal se clavaron en la mano de Royce, provocándole pequeñas heridas por toda la palma.

―¡Royceeeee!―gritó Rosalie, mientras acudía en su ayuda.

* * *

Kate POV

Mis ojos se abrieron. Dejé que el primer momento del día recargara todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Adoraba ese momento; un momento en el que no sabía que había pasado; un momento en el que lo único que sentía era una paz absoluta.

Luego, la imagen de David llegó a mi mente como un azote a mi tranquilidad, y poco a poco ese dolor que me había perseguido durante el mismo día en el que lo conocí, se fue instaurando en mi conciencia.

Un día más de tortura―pensé, mientras miraba la pantalla de mi móvil.

Me levanté y subí la persiana de mi habitación, dejando que los sonidos de mí día a día me recordaran que había que seguir hacia delante; había que ser fuerte; había…

Me tiré en la cama y enterré mi cabeza entre las almohadas.

―Quiero seguir soñando―mascullé, mientras la conversación que había mantenido ayer con Félix y Alice llegaba a mi cabeza.

― _Hola__―__ murmuré, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. _

― _¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué hacías con Jasper?__―__ exclamó Alice enfurecida, mientras se acercaba a mi y me apretaba la muñeca con fuerza__―__ Ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que has visto porque si no te arrepentirás ¿Entendido?_

_Su reacción me sorprendió tanto que me quedé paralizada. Ella interpretó mi silencio como algo negativo, porque sus dedos se empezaron a clavar en mi muñeca como zarpas. _

― _¿Entendido?__― volvió a __exclamar, mientras apretaba mi muñeca con más fuerza. _

_Esa fue lo que me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación. Alcé la mirada y me enfrenté a sus ojos castaños que se habían convertido en dos rendijas oscuras que amenazaban mi mundo interior. _

―_No, no tengo por qué entender nada y __visto lo visto creo que no estás en disposición de tratarme así __―__respondí, zafándome de su apretón― Y, además, no creo que Jasper y yo tengamos que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo ya que no somos nada tuyo._

_Félix se acercó y le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Alice mientras le susurraba algo al oído. _

―_Lo siento. Estamos algo nerviosos por este tema. Pero te agradecería que esto quedara entre nosotros. La verdad es que siempre has sido una persona de confianza, y espero que puedas mantener el secreto―dijo Félix._

― _¿De verdad? Porque tal y como me ha tratado tu novia, parecía más una criminal que una persona de confianza―repliqué, mirándola de forma acusadora. _

―_Está algo nerviosa, eso es todo. Lo siente mucho ¿Verdad, Alice?― le preguntó Félix, mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Alice no respondió, se limito a devolverme la mirada con un odio cuya procedencia desconocía. _

― _¿Me quieres decir que te pasa conmigo?― exclamé, harta de tanta tontería. _

― _¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa?―respondió, gritando tanto que estuve segura de que la mitad de la gente de la ciudad la podía haber escuchado― ¡Estoy harta de ti! No te he soportado nunca. Eres desagradable y totalmente molesta. Siempre eres la chica perfecta, siempre ayudas al que está mal… Pero yo te tengo bien calada. Solamente lo haces para sentirte mejor porque… ¿Sabes cual es la realidad? A nadie le caes bien ¿Pero cómo les va a poder caer bien si ni siquiera has conseguido que tu padre te quiera?_

_Dolió. Dolió demasiado profundo. ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido como alguien os clavaba una puñalada directa en el vuestro punto más débil, en vuestro talón de Aquiles? Eso fue lo que hizo Alice. Sin embargo, no me permití llorar. No allí, no delante de una multitud de personas que nos observaban como si fuéramos la nueva atracción del zoo._

_Solo la miré y ella me entendió. Pude ver como se quedaba horrorizada con lo que había hecho y se empezaba a removerse en el sitio. Hice el amago de empezar a hablar pero…Esta vez fui yo la que corrió, alejándome de ese lugar y mezclándome entre la gente, mientras las lágrimas acumuladas recorrían mis mejillas._

* * *

Bella POV

Abrí de nuevo la nota que descansaba en mi regazo, deteniéndome para observar la perfecta caligrafía de Edward.

Cuarenta días y cuarenta rosas. Cada día tuvo la misma razón de ser : enviarte una rosa por un motivo por el cual quiero estar contigo. Mañana te espero a las nueve en nuestro escondite secreto para darte la última rosa.

Katie POV

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido me taladraban la mente y los sentidos. Con esfuerzo, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el único sitio en el que me había sentido segura desde que Jacob se fue.

El viejo parque seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Los desvencijados columpios se movían con el impulso del viento y emitían un suave murmullo que parecía una nana para mis oídos. Los árboles donde de pequeña me había negado a subir por miedo, me miraban como viejos amigos y me invitaban a tocar sus ramas.

Uno de ellos me llamó la atención. Era un viejo cerezo, que parecía teñir el parque de tonalidades rosadas. Siempre me había sentido atraída hacia aquel árbol. Era un árbol hermoso, puede que el más hermoso de aquel parque. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más me llamaba la atención. No eran sino los pequeños detalles como la forma en que parecía danzar cuando el viento movía sus hojas, o el tacto áspero y dulce de su corteza que mandaba chispas a mis dedos, los que lo hacían especial.

Una mano tocó mi espalda. Conocía ese tacto. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar inmediatamente a causa de la sorpresa y del olor a canela. Su olor.

Mis extremidades respondieron antes que mi cerebro. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

― Cuánto tiempo ― murmuró él.

* * *

Gracías por dedicar vuestro tiempo a mis locuras.

Un abrazo.


End file.
